RONAN'S THEME
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Ronan muses to himself over the path of his life, the ceremony of his mornings, and the beauty of his ship.


**Title: **_RONAN'S THEME_  
**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
**Category: ** Movies - _"Guardians of the Galaxy"_  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to _"Guardians of the Galaxy"_. I just have this thing for Lee Pace and the characters he plays...  
**NOTE:** Story is pre-movie but probably only be a few days if that.  
**NOTE 2: **- I wrote this story while listening to the song _"Ronan's Theme"_ from the OST for _"Guardians of the Galaxy"_. So I highly encourage you to listen to the song for full affect. You can hear the Aster engines pulsing and the drum beats and all the things he's thinking about in the story.

* * *

**RONAN'S THEME**

* * *

I feel renewed.

The chaos of the universe falls away and I am reborn each time I wake.

Around me is an existence as black as night, a liquid that cocoons my form and quells the thoughts that fill my mind in this waking life. I am judge and jury, the highest of my Corps, and I thirst for revenge.

As the darkness falls away and the chill of space touches my skin, I awaken. My body tenses, each muscle moving with perfect synchronization and power. I step from the dark, ascending the stairs to find that the ritual of my daily existence is to begin once more. They gather round, hands far smaller than my own tossing ceremonial ash upon my naked flesh. It stings every time, burning and clinging to my torso. The muscles there tense and flex as I breath in the pain and put it out of my mind completely.

This is nothing.

Nothing compared to the shame, the humiliation and the torment of my ancestors. My existence in this universe holds but one destiny, one path which to set itself upon. For I have found my enemies worthy of my judgment... for the crimes they have committed against my people.

Then I feel it. The heat of that black dye burns along my skin beneath my eyes. Each swipe of the fingers brings my mask ever closer to fulfillment. Those whom serve me know well the face of their master, and I would not dare set foot beyond this sacred chamber to allow any to know my true face. I am a symbol of power, a beacon of might and strength and will that shines in the darkest parts of the galaxy, and it is by my hand that all things are judged. Those careful fingers move across the lids of my eyes, an irritated stinging sets in before they apply more dye, trailing it down my cheeks and to my chin. The taste of it is nauseating, but I have never balked from my duties before... why would I start now?

My arms spread wide out to my sides, my head tilting back to allow the light above to dry the dye in place. It's warmth is almost overpowering. Those gathered round wrap my form in armor, fitting foot to boot, adjusting the ceremonial garb that I have clad myself in since before I can remember. And as I stand before them I can hear the drum beats as if they were my very heart... those drums... the sound of this glorious vessel's engines... repeating over and over again in my ears.

I straighten, allowing the headdress to adorn my now clothed figure and it feels right. This is who I am. Nothing more. Nothing less. My soul is one with the ancient laws of my people.

The continual hum of this ship speaks to the heart of me. Sometimes it seems like a pulsing radiating power that can never be quelled, while at other times it is a soft murmur, a whisper or promise of that which shall inevitably come. We are one, the ship and my deepest desires.

I feel the strength in her steel as my fingers run along the corridors, my boots clanking upon the deck with each step I take. My heart beats in rhythm to the majesty and the craftsmanship that went into every small detail of the Dark Aster.

She is mine.

A vessel for vengeance, for a cleansing that my heart has truly desired. She will lead me into victory, and all who stand before me shall be laid low.

This is my decree to the people of Xandar.

This is my oath.

This is my pledge.

For I am Kree.

I am The Accuser.

I am Ronan.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

- I wrote this story while listening to the song _"Ronan's Theme"_ from the OST for _"Guardians of the Galaxy"_. So I highly encourage you to listen to the song for full affect. You can hear the Aster engines pulsing and the drum beats and all the things he's thinking about in the story.

- The portion of the story regarding Ronan's "mask" and "face dye" actually came from an interview with Lee Pace about Ronan. I found it insanely insightful on who Ronan (in this particular corner of Marvel's Universe) is.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil closes the closet door. "Well that was nice to pull an evil muse out for a while..." her hair is all messed up and she has a bruise on one elbow.  
"Looks like Ronan wanted more story time." Legolas quips from where he is sitting on the bed, reading a book.  
Nil shrugs, "Yeah well he gets what he gets and until the DVD comes out he won't get too much. He's really a good villain though."  
Legolas raises an eyebrow, "Now that is a contradiction if ever I heard one..."


End file.
